Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: This is basically Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered Buffy Angelus style. 2 YEARS, FINALLY AN UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

**Author:** Edel

**Summary:**This is basically Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered B/Aus style.

**Distribution:** my yahoogroups, my site.If you want it on your site, just ask!

**Rating:** PG13-R

**Spoilers:** Everything upto Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, they are not mine…

**Feedback:** Please! I need to know if anybody likes it, and if I don't receive any, I'm not continuing!

**Dedication:** To sobad, who loves Angelus! Love ya hun!

**Author's note:** I've had this idea for ages, but like the rest of my ideas for re-write fics like this, it's been floating in the back of my mind. But I said to myself, if I don't post it now, someone else will write something like this, or else I'll never get time to write it.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"So what do you think?"

"It's nice," Buffy answered from her sitting position on a gravestone.

"But do you think Cordelia will like it?" Xander continued, holding the heart-shaped silver necklace before him, walking towards her.

"I don't know. Does she know what one of these is?" she asked, holding the necklace in her gloved hand. He laughed, snatching it away from her.

"Okay, big yucks. When are you guys gonna stop making fun of me for dating Cordelia?" he asked, tucking the necklace safely away in his coat pocket.

"I'm sorry. But never," she replied. "I just think you could find somebody more… better."

"Yeah. Parallel universe, maybe," he said sarcastically. "Here the only other person I'm interested in is, um, unavailable."

He paused.

"Besides, Cordy and I are really getting along. We're not fighting as much. And yesterday we just sat together, not even speaking. You know, just enjoying comfortable silence." He chuckled.

"Man, that was dull," he added. Buffy smiled.

"I'm glad that you guys are getting along. Almost really. And don't stress over the gift," she told him.

"Well this is new territory for me. My valentines are usually met with heartfelt restraining orders," he said.

"She'll love it," she assured him. They were silent for a few moments, before Buffy spoke again. "I don't why you insisted on coming patrolling with me, Xand. Besides, it's not even eight. It's kinda early for the undead to rise."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that no Theresa-like incidents again," Xander said quietly. Buffy looked down, silent.

"Let's blow this joint, then. Go meet Willow and Cordy at the Bronze, and shake some booty!" Xander said in a cheerful voice. This brought a reluctant smile to Buffy's face.

"Okay, but you know I'm only going so I can laugh at you when you fall on your ass, right?"

_TBC… Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get part one posted asap, and this was all I had time to type out!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

**Author:** Edel

**Summary:**This is basically Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered B/Aus style.

**Distribution:** my groups, my site. For links, go to my main page.If you want it on your site, just ask!

**Spoilers:** Everything up to Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

By the time they arrived at the Bronze, the Dingoes had already set up and Devon was screeching into the microphone. Then, the guitar began softly and picked up volume as Buffy recognized a song she loved.

"C'mon, let's dance," she said to Xander. Joining the crowd of teenagers on the dancefloor they began dancing in a friendly manner, never noticing the dark eyes watching their every move…

* * *

Angelus came to the Bronze after finding the Summers' house vacant. His eyes narrowed in rage as he witnessed Buffy and Xander dancing, but became mesmerized by her sensuous moves as a slow song began to sound over the speakers. A low growl escaped his lips as he watched Xander clutch Buffy closer. That should be _him_ dancing with her, not some boy! Lust filled his eyes as he studied her every move, and inadvertently took a few steps forward, but stopped as Buffy began to look around the club. He stepped back into the shadows, and waited impatiently for her to leave for patrol.

* * *

After Buffy walked the others home, she began patrolling Sunnydale's cemeteries. A few times she felt as if she was being watched, but dismissed the feeling. After climbing in through her bedroom window, she remembered that her mother was away for the night, and sighed. Grabbing her favourite pajamas, she headed for the bathroom for a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, she entered her room, towel-drying her hair. She stood before her dresser, brushing through her hair, when she realized that the atmosphere of her room was… off. She spun around and gasped. There, leaning against her window, stood Angelus. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in his outfit. Black leather duster, over a burgundy velvet shirt and his trademark black leather pants. Her eyes slowly traveled back to his face, and blushed at his knowing smirk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as her eyes scanned the room for a possible weapon.

"I came to get what's mine," he answered. She backed up as he advanced until her back hit the wall. He reached out to brush away a loose strand of her golden hair, his finger touching her cheek for a lingering second. He smirked again, sensing the affect he was having on her.

"Where is it?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she whispered.

"The ring," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, I came here for my things," he said, stepping back. Her eyes narrowed, and her guard went up around her.

"Here!" she yelled, picking it up from the dresser and flinging it at him. He was almost at the window, when she asked mockingly, "What about the cross?" He looked over his shoulder, a smirk ever present on his pale lips.

"Oh, no, I don't think Dru would like that," he said, and disappeared out the window. How long she stood there, numb, she wasn't sure. She walked over to the window and shut and locked it, knowing he was still out there somewhere. She slowly climbed into bed, and let the tears silently fall, as Angelus watched, perched on the roof. He smiled, greedily taking in all her silent sobs, and jumped to land on the soft grass.

* * *

Angelus entered the dark, empty highschool, and walked along corridors, whistling a song that he had long forgotten the words of. He entered the dimly lit science lab, and the figure at the lit table jumped. 

"Jesus, Angelus! You scared the hell out of me!" Amy said, a hand over her heart. Angelus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Here's it is," he said, placing the ring on the table before her. "Is that all you need?"

"Yes," she said, preparing the ingredients for a love spell. "Now, sit on the floor in the red markings, and take this," she told him, handing him a lit candle. He did, taking off his shirt as he did, revealing three narrow strips of red on his chest.

"Diana, goddess of love and the hunt, I pray to thee. Let my cries bind the heart of Angelus' beloved. May she neither rest nor sleep until she submits to his will only. Diana! Bring about this love and bless it!" She dropped the Claddagh ring into the beaker.

"Blow out the candle!" she said hurriedly, and all became dark.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** If you want an explanation for my long-time hiatus with my B/A fics, I've written one in chapter 5 of Alternate Ending to Becoming, Part 2. I'm too lazy to do it again :P

* * *

Buffy groaned as she was thrown against a stone mausoleum, and managed to get to her feet as yet another female vampire attacked her. There were five of them and they had been preying on lonely male teenagers leaving the Bronze. She ducked a blow sailing towards her head and bent to trip the vampire. The fallen demon screamed as a stake was plunged into its dead heart. She stood and back-kicked another vampire, when suddenly a dark shadow jumped from the sky. Angelus.

Buffy caught her breath as the female vampires backed off, but one dared to try to catch her while she was caught off guard. She found herself on the end of a stake as she turned to dust. Buffy stood, and glared at Angelus.

"What do you want?" she asked, walking over to the tombstone where she had left her weapons bag, and bent to pick it up.

"I think I've made it pretty clear what I want," he answered, stalking after her as she headed towards the exit of the cemetery. She stopped in her tracks, and sighed.

"You really just love rubbing it in, don't you?" she murmured, her back to him. She turned to him. "Gone on, Dru's probably waiting for you," she added with a bitter bite in her tone. She turned her back to him and strolled out of the graveyard, looking unscathed although feeling anything but. He glared at her disappearing back.

"Why isn't working?" he murmured, not noticing the remaining female vampires gathering around him. "Hey!" he shouted, as they began stroking his arms and chest. "Get off!"

"Oh, I plan to," one of them said.

"Hey, he's mine!" the brunette vampire exclaimed, turning to the redhead. His gaze narrowed.

"I do _not_ believe this!" he groaned loudly. "I am going to kill that witch." He began to move, but found the three vampires clinging to him. "I don't have time for this," he murmured, staking them in succession. He headed out of the cemetery, ignoring the feeling within him pulling him to Revello Drive.

* * *


End file.
